Star Wars and the Potter Intervention Adopted
by mkeeg91
Summary: Voldemort is dead and Harry is driven from Earth and returns to where his mother's family originated from. Harry takes on the role his ancestors once had to help save his new home and to restore the Jedi Order to what it once was. Pairing:HP/PA  adopted
1. End and Beginning

**Star Wars and the Potter Intervention**

**Chapter: 1 – End and Beginning**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter and the Star Wars franchises. This story was written purely for the enjoyment of all and no profit was gained.

An alien blue and green planet floated through the cosmos serenely, or at least it would have had it not been surrounded by large bulky space ships blockading the planet from interstellar traffic. The planet known as Naboo was suffering a trade embargo by the vast droid army of the Trade Federation. Tensions were high with the organic beings on the ships and on the planet's surface as the blockade showed no signs of ending soon.

At the outer edge of the fleet of bulky silver ships sat two red and white painted ships that had been holding stationary there for a few solar days. The larger one held two designated ambassadors sent by the Republic Senate in an attempt to end hostilities. The smaller one, which remained unnoticed by the other vessels around it, contained a new player that was entering the galactic stage. No one paid it any attention, as the other ships had not known it was there.

On the small vessel known as the Ebon Hawk a long time ago, a tall red chassis droid moved toward the cockpit and looked out at the planet they were holding by. A smaller droid that was plugged into the center console of the ship's controls swiveled its cheese wheel head to look at the new occupant.

"Such a peaceful planet...how dull," the taller droid spoke up after a few moments in a tone of boredom.

Whistles and clicks came from the small droid as if it was chastising its counterpart.

"I am not questioning the master's reasons for coming here you annoying little trash compactor! While you were hacking into the Republic's Holonet and updating the navigational data of the galaxy, I was going through the historical archives to find out what has happened in the last thousand years. There is much more dangerous and as loathed as I am to admit it, good deeds that would be much better suited for our abilities."

The two droids grew quiet at the sounds of steps echoing off the deck plating of the ship as a human entered the small space. The human male stood at six feet tall with raven black hair cut rather shortly. Emerald green eyes held an inner fire that showed a deep-seated strength and vast wisdom that no normal eighteen year old should have. He wore a silver tunic and slacks that were loose in all the right places for easy movement with black boots that went up halfway to his knees. A black belt held a simple looking lightsaber containing a viridian crystal that formed a green blade with an inner silver core when activated. His outer robes were dark green to the point of almost being black and had the appearance of being imposing when the hood of the cloak was pulled up.

"You two aren't fighting again are you?" the man asked in a slightly annoyed and amused tone.

The small droid beeped in a tone that was in no one sounding very complimentary towards the taller one who seemed to ignore it.

"Master I do not see why we should involve ourselves in these matter. T-3's been monitoring communications since we decrypted the new Republic encryptions and the ambassadors on the other ship are more than satisfactory to deal with things here."

The man looked out the viewport at the planet in front of him before turning back to look at the two droids. "This planet is a flash point in the Force that will spark changes in future events. The Force is telling me I have something to do here."

He sighed before heading back to the main area of the ship to a center console that dominated the center of the room. After entering a few commands in the console he stood in front of, a hologram of the planet appeared showing detailed readouts of what the ship's sensors picked up.

"HK, perform a combat diagnostic. T-3, maintain the cloak and continue to operate under stealth procedures and take us in to land here." He brought up a closer look of the largest city on the planet and pointed out a clearing in the forest near the edge of the city. "As long as we remain undetected we should be okay as we enter the city and look for whoever is the head of the planet's government. When we find them we will offer what help we can. HK, you will be my backup and watch my six as we make our way in. You are under strict orders not to shoot anything unless fired upon first or unless I give the order."

"Master! Have you so little faith in me?" HK asked in disappointment.

The man smirked. "No but my ancestor told me stories about your inherent logic to cause as much trouble as you can without getting scrapped in the process." If a droid could look flustered the droid in front of him would have. "T-3 you will stay with the ship and keep it ready in case we need a quick getaway."

The sound of T-3 chirping from the cockpit reached them that signaled an affirmative to the man's order. The ship then started to move with the small droid at the helm and headed towards the planet to enter the atmosphere. The small vessel remained invisible to the massive ships around them as the cloaking device continued to conceal their craft from sensors.

Upon landing at the designated location T-3 dropped the cloak as it powered down systems to mask its location now that the ship was planet side. A ramp lowered to the ground as the man walked down it while pulling his hood up to conceal his face. The man knew after his training that it was a technique that kept your enemies guessing if you were a friend or foe. Pulling his lightsaber from his belt, he and HK made their way towards the city.

* * *

><p>Fifteen-year-old Harry Potter stood on the balcony of his bedroom at Longbottom Manor. His good friend Neville Longbottom had invited him to stay for the summer after the disastrous fifth year. It had been two weeks since the battle at the Ministry of Magic. Since that time Harry brooded in his room to figure out what he was to do next.<p>

His whole life changed that day, from the loss of his godfather and best friend to the death of the one who killed his parents and his most loyal followers. Things started to spiral out of control for Harry when Dolohov fired a spell at Hermione, which created a large gash from shoulder to hip. She had been Harry's best friend and the girl Harry had been starting to fall in love with. Hermione died in his arms after he sent a _reducto_ spell at Dolohov, which killed the Death Eater that dared to hit Hermione. The emotions Harry had felt at seeing Hermione hit fueled the spell even more than usual and had caused Dolohov's chest to explode in a gory mess. Harry regretted not being able to tell the girl that had been his first real love how he felt as he watched the light leave her once powerful chocolate-colored eyes.

Neville had barely helped Harry snap out of the daze he was in just as more Death Eaters showed up. Harry continued to fight but something changed in the young man after Hermione's death. He started to use spells that had a better chance to cause bad injuries that he restricted himself from using before. Harry's heart had frozen in his chest and had wanted to see the evil people pay for their crimes. In his quest for vengeance, Harry lost sight of everything else around him aside from the Death Eater he had been trading spells. In his distraction he had not seen his godfather falling towards the Veil of Death until it had been too late.

Harry had snapped and unleashed a power in him that was beyond comprehension to those around him. Death Eaters died as if they were being strangled to death. Lightning shot from his hand and wand and fried the nervous systems of Death Eaters where they stood. No one with a dark mark survived coming across the Boy-Who-Lived.

When Harry reached the lobby, Voldemort was there waiting for him. Dumbledore arrived just in time to witness the end and had not expected Harry to be delivering the final blow but the other way around. Harry stood with Voldemort being raised in the air before being smashed against the floor, ceiling, and walls. Harry was filled with cold uncontrollable rage and had been more than ready to torture the evil man to death.

But something stopped him that Harry had yet to find an explanation for. Two ghostly blue forms of his dead godfather and best friend appeared with a look of sadness in front of him. "Your better than this Harry," His godfather spoke. "Don't give into your hatred, don't let the dark side consume the man I had come to love!" Hermione's pleading seemed to give a shock to his system and her voice managed to repel the cold energy that had been wrapping around his heart.

Voldemort dropped to the ground after Harry somehow released the invisible grip he had on the monster. He looked horrified at how close he had come to sinking to Voldemort's depth. Harry looked at the dark wizard and spoke, "Surrender Tom, its over." Harry's voice was barely above a whisper but Voldemort still heard him.

Voldemort cried out with a snarl, "AVADA KEDAVA!"

With inhuman reflexes that were beyond description to those that never saw it before, Harry moved his hand instinctively and somehow pulled the bronze statue in the Ministry's Atrium towards Voldemort. The statue collided with the serpentine monster just before the killing curse left his wand and threw his aim off. When everything stopped moving Harry went over to the stilled form of his nemesis. The dark wizard lay unmoving and dead since the wand held from the wizard of the statue had stabbed Voldemort through the heart. However just as he was thinking it was over, in truth things had only just begun for the young hero.

When news of Voldemort's appearance and death got out the Wizarding World celebrated. It didn't take long though before Harry's life returned to being hell. Dumbledore publicly chastised Harry for taking lives and had turned his back on the boy wizard. Wherever Dumbledore led the Weasley family was sure to follow and his friend Ron accused him to being a dark wizard in one of the red head's jealous fits. The Ministry was still in the pocket of various Purebloods that held enough money to nudge public officials to go after Harry for killing "respected members of society."

They had tried to seize everything he had owned and claim his vaults as reparations to the families of his victims. An effort that would have succeeded had it not been the warning he got from Susan Bones who was relaying it for her aunt ahead of time. He emptied all of his vaults and sold the properties owned by the Potters and kept what he hadn't given to the Grangers in a shrunken trunk that hung on a necklace he wore. The money he gave to the Grangers was to help them raise the new baby they were expecting who would have been Hermione's sister if she still lived. They had moved to Sydney Australia where little Emma Hermione Granger would grow up having a better life as a witch than she would have in England.

Harry was sure the only thing keeping him out of Azkaban for the moment was that they were hesitant to send a force to arrest him after how Harry took out Voldemort. The sheep that composed the Wizarding World fell in line with the Ministry and Dumbledore and ostracized Harry as a pariah even after he saved them from a dark fate.

* * *

><p>Thankfully Harry still had a few friends who would continue to stand by him no matter what. Neville had told him that his grandmother had been to the latest International Confederation of Wizards conference to convince the rest of the world that magical Britain was in danger from those in power who were corrupt and selfish. Rumors that had been going around were that a task force was being assembled by various nations to step in and force change so that another crisis such as Voldemort would not occur again.<p>

After Dumbledore expelled him and broke his wand, Harry wasn't sure what he was going to do next. Without a wand he still had some minor wandless magic abilities at his disposal but they were not as versatile as someone with a wand.

"Harry!" An ethereal female voice broke him out of his brooding and startled the young man. The result was the falling out of the chair Harry had been sitting in and onto his ass.

"Who...mum?" Harry asked after seeing the ghostly spectral of his dead mother. She didn't look like a traditional ghost and had looked similar to how Sirius and Hermione looked that moment they appeared at the Ministry.

"Yes Harry," She replied soothingly with a smile as she watched her son get up after falling before frowning a moment later. "Harry I had come with a warning that you must listen to as your future is in danger. You are not safe and you need to run now while you still have a head start."

"What? Mum why do I have to run?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Your enemies are moving to limit you as a threat. They believe that with you silenced the other magical nations will leave them to their own devices. You know that is not true but they believe it and plan to lock you in Azkaban in secret and if possible, have you kissed." After she explained she saw the horrified look on her son's face.

"They can't do that," He whispered in horror.

"They will anyways Harry. Your friends will be safe as they are not considered to be too great a threat compared to you but you must go."

"Where will I go to?" Once again Harry was faced with the same question he had been thinking of earlier.

"To the Ebon Hawk." At this Harry looked at his mother with a blank expression. "Sweetie, eight hundred years ago my ancestors came to this planet after leaving their home. They came from a galaxy teaming with various species and civilizations thousands of years more advance than Earth. The human race isn't limited to just this planet alone. I want you to return to the galaxy of our ancestors and start over. You will not face the same prejudices you face here. On the trip you will learn about the Force and how to control your abilities that showed themselves during the battle at the Ministry."

Harry looked at his mother and didn't know what to do or say. It was no surprise about the move against him. On the other hand, if what his mom told him was true about his mother's family coming from outer space, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about that. It was the look his mom gave him that convinced him that what she said was true and that it was no joke. Harry felt he needed to trust the spectral form of his mother and to follow her advice even though he didn't know why.

"How do I get to the...Ebon Hawk?" Harry asked while making sure he pronounced the name correctly.

A brilliant smile appeared on Lily Potter's face as she started to explain. "Tonight after dark you need to leave Longbottom Manor and get out from the edge of the wards. One of the things I left in the Potter vault before your father and I went into hiding was a small round metallic object. It is a locater beacon that will send a signal to the ship where it is currently stashed and the ship will come to pick you up. The device won't operate while under the wards due to the interference of the magical energies."

"What then?" Harry asked as he committed to memory of what the device looked like after his mom gave a more detailed description.

"On the ship there is a small golden-black pyramid that is bigger than your fist called a Holocron which houses the collective knowledge of our family and ancestors. It was designed as a training tool for those of us talented in the Force. The Force is merely another word for a magic that is only slightly different than the type learned in Britain, but you will learn more about it during your teachings. On the ship are two robots that are called droids where you are going. They been around for a very long time but I was told they are the best at what they do. Tell them its time to go home and they will know what to do. The trip will take a quite some time and it will give you a chance to learn and become better."

"Will I see you again?" Harry asked as he saw his mother looking as if she was about to leave.

"Only the Force knows that my son. Just know that your father and I are watching you and love you very much." Lily went over and hugged her son. To Harry's surprise she felt warm to the touch unlike the cold feeling he usually associated with ghosts. When they pulled apart Lily gave her son one last smile before disappearing out of sight.

* * *

><p>That night, Neville Longbottom stood with his friend just outside of the manor. He was upset at Harry leaving but understood why he had to. Neville hated what his friend was going through and had no hope in making it better for him before it got worse.<p>

"You sure you don't want me to come along?" Harry had not told Neville where he was going but was willing to go just the same.

"I'm sure Nev, besides I don't think Luna would appreciate that I steal her new boyfriend from her." Harry smiled at Neville who was blushing.

Neville and Luna had grown closer after the incident at the Ministry and had a lot in common with being the two outcasts at Hogwarts. Harry gave his whole-hearted approval at the relationship as he had seen both of them improve and became better people while having each other to lean on. He was happy he was leaving his 'sister' in Nev's capable hands to protect and watch out for her.

"If you ever need anything or need a place to stay, the Longbottom Family will welcome the Potter family with open arms from this day forward." Neville's declaration was met with a kind smile.

"Thanks Nev though I'm not sure if we'll ever see each other again," Harry replied as he gave Neville a one armed hug before setting off across the grounds of Longbottom Manor.

Harry walked away from his friend's home putting as much distance as he could before calling for the ship to pick him up. Harry had not wanted to frighten Neville or his grandmother when the large craft arrived. After almost a half hour, a loud hum could be heard disrupting the once quiet night as the ship got close and landed nearby. Harry could not make out much detail of the ship in the darkness but could tell it was larger than the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

Harry took a deep breath before making his way inside. He could barely see anything inside with no lighting and could hear sounds of clinking metal that seemed to move closer and made Harry nervous. Suddenly a dim light in the ceiling came on to illuminate a red-orange metallic creature he never seen before. Harry yelled out in surprise as the ramp closed on the ship and the Ebon Hawk took off into space.

**AN: (Unbeta) OK coming up is Harry's first encounter with Padme and there won't be any side trips to Tatooine. Obi-Wan won't be getting a bad rap but expect Qui-Gon and Anakin bashing and probably most of the Jedi Order. Note that it will be AU since there will be no Padme/Anakin going on. Anakin I feel is too childish and Qui-Gon is too blind to others except his own opinions.**

**Harry will not conform to the modern jedi trend. He will follow a mix between teachings of the past and a more of a gray independent area. It will be influenced from being taught by his ancestors and this story will have a bit more of a fleet commander Harry seen later on. **

**Also, for those who want to have some reference of elements of the Star Wars universe that will be seen in the story. Look at the movies, the video games Kotor 1 and 2 along with the Force Unleashed game. I hope to be able to keep this story going until peace is restored along with the republic. Only the Force knows if I will continue this as a larger series. As always please review.**

**AN-2:Hello, this is the new author mkeeg91 who has adopted this fic. I plan on using everything from the original author. I am editing these first few chapters to get myself used to the current writing style and the story. Just a heads up, this will be my first ever fic that I've written since my other fic mentioned on my profile page is only in the planning and outline/summary stage. Might post the summary as its own fic, but undecided, but I deviate. Please review without flames since I want to know how to become a better writer. Thanks!**


	2. Harry Met Padme

**Star Wars and the Potter Intervention**

**Chapter: 2 – Harry Met Padme**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter and the Star Wars franchises. This story was written purely for the enjoyment of all and no profit was gained.

AN: Sorry, completely forgot to give full credit for the first three chapters to the previous writer of this fic, so I would like to say thank you to Darlok for letting me finish your fic. Now, on with the story!

Harry and his metallic companion made their way to the largest city on the planet of Naboo and found the city streets to be eerily deserted. Fear permeated the surrounding area from the city's inhabitants as the pair made their way towards the palace structure. The only sound either of them heard was from the clinking joints of the ancient assassin droid.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Harry spoke up after spending a few moments observing the deserted area before approaching the palace entrance.

He sighed in annoyance at seeing the heavily guarded castle with a number of security men stationed at every entrance to keep people from getting in. With each passing moment Harry felt the urge to hurry grow stronger as the Force was warning him that danger was approaching quickly.

"The palace is obviously well defended master. Can I shoot them now?" Asked the trigger-happy assassin droid.

"No." Harry replied firmly as his eyes searched for a way in without drawing attention to themselves. The thick tension among the security personal was making them nervous, and they were likely to shoot first and ask questions later. That would have been especially true with Harry being an outsider to the Nubians; having a scary looking droid with him wouldn't help. "I need you to stay here as I won't be able to sneak you in with me. Alert me to anything of importance I should know about."

"Of coarse master!" The tall mechanical construct replied a little quickly and eagerly to Harry's liking but couldn't worry about that at the moment.

Harry made sure HK was out of sight before he started to circle around the palace to find a more agreeable way to enter without having to deal with a bunch of guards. Had he still been the naive kid he was on Earth two years ago he would have just barged in the front door, Gryffindor-style, with his light saber blazing to accomplish his objective. However since learning how to wield the force Harry had been getting use to acting with the more Slytherin side of his brain. Luckily for Harry fortune was in his favor as one of the higher balconies had an opened window he could easily slip through.

After glancing around to make sure no one would spot his entrance, Harry leaped up higher than any human could possible jump to a ledge on the third story and slipping inside through the window. Had anyone been there they would have saw a small smirk grace the young man's lips as he thought of how cool that was. He didn't have enough room on the Ebon Hawk to try something like that before during his training and mentally patted himself on the back for doing it his first time.

As Harry traversed the corridors of the palace he found them as deserted as the streets. The lack of any guards told him they were focused on keeping people out. Good thing for him as it meant if someone was inside people expected they belonged there and Harry didn't expect to be hassled too much by those he came across.

Harry searched to find someone who was in charge so that he could speak with the leadership of the planet but the few people he had seen were in too much of a rush to get to where they had to be to talk with him. It did not take long however before the feeling of danger got a lot stronger and was punctuated by the sound of his comm. device chirping.

Seeing that he was alone Harry pulled the round metallic object from a pouch on his belt and answered. "Yes?"

An excited voice replied. "Master my scanners are detecting a large number of droids are entering the city."

Harry's language reverted from galactic basic to Earth English as he swore in annoyance guessing that the Trade Federation finally decided to make a more aggressive move. That action was resulting in him needing to vacate the planet very soon not leaving him much time to find who ever was in charge of the government.

"HK go back to the edge of city closest to the Ebon Hawk and will rendezvous with you shortly. Tell T-3 to get ready to leave as soon as I get back on board." Not waiting for a response from the eccentric droid Harry tucked his comm. device back into his belt and moved with longer strides in order to cover more ground.

Harry soon arrived in a sun lit corridor where the windows showed the setting sun over the city. However it was not the beautiful sight that could be seen beyond the windows that drew his attention, but of a girl who stood with slumped shoulders and an air of sorrow around her. As Harry moved closer to get a better look at her he could see her face was covered in makeup that hid any of natural beauty and an outfit that would have given Dumbledore a run for his money. But even underneath all the makeup, headdress, and bulky robes she was wearing he could see the girl underneath and saw she needed help. Had he been in less of a rush, he would have noticed how her eyes held a great sorrow and passion similar to that of Hermione's.

Glancing out the window to see what she was looking at he saw hundreds of robotic troops filling the streets just outside the palace and frowned. He realized it was quickly becoming trickier for him to escape.

"When an enemy is just outside its unwise to stand so close to a window and be an easy target," Harry spoke breaking the silence and revealing his presence to the young woman who had not even heard a sound of his approach.

The girl quickly spun around and made a move for a blaster she kept hidden in the folds of her robes but found it pulled from her hand just as she grabbed it where it landed in Harry's. "Who are you?" She asked now realizing she was defenseless alone and her only weapon she had with her was in the hand of the other person in the room. However it only took a few moments for her mind to process what happened and her eyes got a little bigger. "Your a jedi," She stated with certainty after recalling how the weapon was taken from her.

"Yes and no. I'm like a Jedi, fighting for the same side, but don't be complacent with someone who can wield the force or has a lightsaber. I could have been a Dark Jedi and you would have been in danger by letting your guard down." Harry told her. The girl blushed and looked down as if her parents had just chastised her, though you couldn't tell with the makeup covering her face. "Do you know where the leader of your government is? I must speak with them urgently. It might also be wise that you find safe place to hide."

The girl looked annoyed for a moment before her face became blank. "I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo."

Harry for a moment was surprised as she looked around fifteen in his estimation and was in charge of an entire planet. And here he had thought the magical word on Earth was strange, but Harry being used to strange continued without missing a beat.

"Then it would be a very good idea to get you somewhere safe. We need to get to Corusaunt and get the Republic to send help as the planet is falling as we speak. From what I have observed your people don't have the capacity to fight off the Trade Federation. You making the plea for help will go much farther since you are here now when these forces moved in. "

"I will not abandon my people while they might suffer and die." She stated defiantly.

Harry who wasn't one to back down lightly either moved closer and looked down at the girl whose top of her head reached his nose. "I wouldn't ask you to abandon your people, but what good will you be able to do when you are in prison unable to do anything about the invaders who hurt your people." He could see his reasoning was starting to pierce through her stubborn mind as he looking her in eyes. He barely noticed how her eyes reminded him of his dead best friend before he shoved those thoughts aside. There was no time to think of Hermione right now.

"What would you have me do?" She asked as she was starting to sway toward agreeing with him as she reasoned he was right that she would be powerless to do anything.

"I will get you to Corusaunt safely where you can go before the Senate to get their help. If that doesn't work I'll ask the Jedi Counsel for theirs if I have to. When I came to this planet and saw your situation I swore I would help and that is what I intend to do." Hard emerald green eyes stared into chocolate brown ones as the Queen finally nodded her head.

"I need to alert some people and to make sure the Trade Federation don't know I'm missing," she explained as she turned to hurry and make preparations.

Hurrying after the surprisingly quick Queen, Harry followed her to what looked like a throne room where other people were gathered. The Queen didn't bother with any of them except the handful of similarly dressed girls who moved to their Queen when she entered. Everyone glanced at Harry with weary looks but he paid them no mind.

However ignoring them was not to be as the Queen and the other girls disappeared into another room leaving Harry with an old looking man and several others that looked like bodyguards.

"I'm Governor Sio Bibble, who might you be?" The old man asked after a few moments of curiosity.

"My name is Harry Potter," Harry replied not feeling it necessary to reveal his Jedi-like status as his lightsaber was hidden from view by his outer robe.

Thankfully Harry didn't have to wait long as one of the Queen's aids had returned and let them into the room they had disappeared to. Inside he saw the Queen in a different outfit but noticed the outfit wasn't the only thing that changed, the girl inside the outfit wasn't the same one. While the girl looked similar in some ways to the Queen as it was difficult to see underneath the makeup. He could tell in her eyes, as the girl did not have the same heavily burdened eyes as the other had.

Before Harry could further scrutinize her she spoke up. "Thank you for the offer Master Jedi. But I'm afraid I can't abandon my people right now. I am unsure how they would respond should I end up disappearing. I'm my place however I am sending my Handmaiden Padme and two others with you to act as my voice so that she may help our Senator Palpatine in securing aid from the Republic."

Harry turned to the girl who stepped forward when she was mentioned by name and was about to urge the Queen to reconsider but stopped when he saw the eyes of the girl from before looking back at him. Harry raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he examined the plainer looking girl while she looked back in confusion. But realization quickly appeared in her eyes as she noticed her change in appearance had not fooled him.

"We'll discuss this more later your highness," he muttered to her before turning back to the Queen to keep up pretenses as Padme's mind was spinning from her ruse failing. "Very well your majesty just please stay safe..." Harry was interrupted by the sound of approaching droids in the castle corridors and realized their time was up.

Padme and the other two Handmaidens who were to go with Harry quickly went to one of the blank walls and opened up a hidden doorway that he hadn't noticed before and ushered Harry before closing the door behind them just before the droids entered the room.

"The hanger bay is likely to be guarded to prevent escape," she spoke up after the sound of droids leaving the room they had been just in faded as the fake Queen and her party were taken away.

"I have a ship and is able to slip past the blockade undetected. Its how I got here in the first place. If we can reach the edge of the city and into the forests we can make it back and leave before anyone realizes anything." Harry explained.

Padme took the lead guiding them along secret passages to avoid any droid patrols along the way. But as soon as they reached the outside of the castle walls their secret paths ended and were left to move through the city without any cover.

Harry closed his eyes and stretched his senses out with the force to get an overview of their surroundings for signs of danger. He could sense HK's darker aura near the forest's edge waiting for them as well as the groups of droids moving through the streets. But what surprised him was sensing two people strong in the force moving towards the palace from the river by the waterfall. Harry realized they must have been the two Jedi on the republic ship they had seen before landing on the planet.

"Our path is clear for the moment but not for long as their closing in on that sector of the city," Harry explained as he guided the group through the empty streets. There had been a few signs here and there of disturbances from where some of the people had put up some resistance to the invaders but he doubted it did them any good.

However luck was not on their side at the last moment as the sound of blaster fire erupted from behind them just as Harry sensed a patrol coming around the corner. With a snapping hiss a greenish silver colored blade came to life deflecting the red blots coming her way.

"Go!" Harry shouted to the three girls he was escorting as his saber started to dance a dangerous dance as he deflected any blaster fire that came to close to any of them away. He counted himself lucky since the droids were not the best of shots, as he doubted he had the experience yet to properly deflect a large amount of shots aimed at him.

Thankfully enough they were close enough to the forest for HK to notice them who eagerly rushed over to join his master in showing the other droids what proper battle droids can do. Unlike the others, HK's shots were far more accurate and hit his targets more often then not. Between Harry deflecting the harmful shots and HK picking the enemy droids off the fight was quickly over.

To quickly finish off the new group of droids that had just arrived before they could leave, Harry pulled back his arm and forcefully pushed it forward as lightning erupted from his palm and sped to the new arrivals and short-circuited their components making them fall to the ground.

"Oh master you were so kind enough to bring those scrap parts here so I can have some fun. You are terrific master," HK stated in a euphoric tone.

Harry shook his head in exasperation and slight amusement at the droid's antics as he and HK joined the others on the ship. As Harry and HK entered the main compartment T-3 took action and launched the Ebon Hawk back into space. Harry went to the cockpit and looked out the window as they glided past the bulky Trade Federation ships without notice.

"Got to love a cloaking device," Harry smiled as they entered hyperspace after clearing the blockade. "Let me know when we reach Corusaunt T-3." Harry stated as he left the cockpit and went looking for the Queen and her two Handmaidens.

He found them in the port side quarters, which was the more isolated part of the ship from the rest. There the three girl had been in whispered conversations but quickly stopped upon noticing his entrance into the quarters.

"Am I interrupting anything your Majesty?" He asked while pointedly directing his gaze at Padme confirming her suspicions that he knew who she was.

"How did you know?" she asked after a few moments of silence as she was curious how she could see through what no one else had.

Harry pondered for a moment as he took a few more steps into the quarters. "On my homeworld there is a saying that the eyes are windows to the soul. And your counterpart's eyes didn't show a burdened soul, at least not as much as yours does. Nor did her eyes have the same appearance of authority and power such as your do."

The two Handmaidens looked to her for guidance on what they should do as they felt uncomfortable being around Harry as they were not fully sure if he wasn't a threat to Padme's safety. They had caught a glimpse of Harry's lightning show and it made them nervous.

"An interesting saying Master Jedi." Padme replied before breaking the eye contact she had with Harry. "So what is it that you wish to do now?"

"We are currently on course for Corusaunt. If you'd like I'm sure you will be able to reserve an apartment or something to freshen up before meeting with the Senate. I'm assuming you will be going as the Queen to that and not as a Handmaiden?"

"Indeed...how is it that you found your way to my world Master Jedi?" She asked as the man in front of her continued to peak her curiosity. There were things about him that did not match her previous notions of Jedi even though he was the first one she had been in close proximity of.

"A story for another time perhaps," With a small smile, he gave the most diplomatic answer he could. He honestly wasn't ready to talk about his past to anyone yet. Even to the two droids on board who still didn't know anything about his life on Earth. "I suggest you three try and get some rest it will be a while before we reach Corusaunt, if you need anything such as food or something just ask one of the droids."

Harry bowed out of the room and returned to the cargo bay, which had been his training room since he first arrived. He sat cross-legged on a mat before a blue shining pyramid that activated at a wave of his hand.

A red haired woman holographic woman appeared over the orb and looked at Harry with kind eyes. The holocron had the collective history of his ancestors and could give a holographic personality image of anyone who ever placed knowledge within it. Thankfully his mother had used the holocron and it allowed Harry to for a moment believe his mother was the one teaching him when he pretended she was real.

The trip passed without incident. During the times Harry sequestered himself away in the cargo bay, Padme and her Handmaidens discussed their next actions upon arriving at Corusaunt.

"Your Majesty, what are we to do about the Jedi once we land?" Asked one of them.

"I plan to invite him to stay with us if he would like and doesn't need to return to the Jedi Temple. I'd like to get to know him better and get his opinion on things. He seems pretty wise for someone so young. But I guess you have to be in order to reach Knighthood at his age." Padme guessed.

Eirtaé one of her most trained protectors who was actually the only blonde member of the Queen's Handmaidens and Eirtaé who was one of her impersonators said, "Its unwise to get too attached to him your Majesty. A Jedi is forbidden to have romantic attachments."

Padme looked at her friend as if she was stuck in front of a fast moving speeder. "I… I don't like him like that! Sure he is attractive and has pretty eyes but...no, no, no I cannot see anything happening like that between him and I!

The other two girls looked at her with skeptical looks at her refusal to believe she was falling for the Jedi. But Padme and the others didn't have to dwell too long on it as they had landed at Corusant the following morning. They arrived without any fanfare or anyone to greet them aside from a taxi shuttle to take them to the apartment building.

T-3 stayed with the ship as a security measure while HK dutifully stayed at his master's side as protection. The three girls felt uneasy with the dark looking droid while Harry paid it no mind as he observed the passing scenery.

When they arrived at the apartment the Handmaidens ushered the Queen to the bedroom to get her properly attired for their meeting with the Senator who was notified of their arrival after they landed. Harry hated politics and planned to bow out of the meeting as convenient as possible. He intended to visit the Jedi Temple to get the lay of the land as it were about how the current Order was doing. However his thoughts strayed at the chime of someone at the door as one of the handmaidens came bustling out to answer leading in an older man with white hair who looked like he just started hitting past his prime.

"Oh hello." the man greeted Harry as the Handmaiden led him into the room and the Queen soon joined them.

"Senator Palpatine thank you for coming. This is..." She trailed off not knowing Harry's name.

"Jedi Shadow Harry Potter," he helped when the Queen's voice died and held out his hand to shake Palpatine's. His response generated a quick look of surprise on the Queen and Senator's faces, but the Senator quickly hid his behind a face of impassivity.

Harry felt the strange cold sensation in his hand as the two men shook as if Harry was shaking hands with a Dementor but for the moment past it off as his imaginations.

**A/N: (BETAED by LimerickChaos) Sorry for the long wait since last chapter. Now with a beta the story should be resuming. Next chapter will feature the meeting with Palpatine and the arrival of the fashionably late Jedi duo and Anakin and R2 who will not end up with Anakin. Might be a Harry/Padme moment in the next chapter but haven't been ironed out yet. Also Harry gets to meet the current Jedi Counsel. As my beta once told me, 'May the Jedi Bashing Continue.'**

**AN-2: (Mkeeg's AN) I decided that I didn't want Harry to be a Jedi Knight as it was before. Sorry Darlok, hope you don't mind. I have a reason for this, which will be explained in the story later. Mostly though, it is to show he is NOT a Jedi and works separately from the council and the Jedi Order. I see him being too grey for the Council to allow him entrance into the Order anyways.**


	3. Enter the Jedi Pt 1

**Star Wars and the Potter Intervention**

**Chapter: 3 – Enter the Jedi Pt. 1**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter and the Star Wars franchises. This story was written purely for the enjoyment of all and no profit was gained.

_Two months after leaving Earth..._

_Harry sat crossed legged in the cargo hold of the Ebon Hawk with his hand outstretched in front of him. After extensive and exhaustive training Harry had finally become fluent enough in Galactic Basic that he could understand what the droids and the holocron were now saying. His teacher was considered to be the matriarch of his family's line and wife to the greatest Jedi of his time, Revan. She had also been his teacher when it came to his learning of the Echani Martial Arts._

_During her life she was considered an exile among the Jedi and was one of the only other people who joined Revan when he fought a guerilla war with the Sith Empire. From them sparked the start of his family's legacy of being the force of gray among the cosmos that was neither fully light nor dark. That philosophy is what made them become pariahs by both sides._

_At that moment, his ancestor was teaching him how to harness the dark side of the force first as it would be the most hardest to achieve. Harry had shared with her his life experience and had been particularly interested in his explanation of the events at the Ministry of Magic._

"_You have felt the dark side before, embraced its power and drank in the euphoria it gives off. But unlike so many before you, you resisted the temptation and turned away from it. Excellent work my young apprentice. Now I want you to remember what you felt before. Get lost in that memory and feel the dark side grow within you again," she chanted as she circled her pupil._

_Harry had his eyes closed focusing on reliving those particular moments where he felt he was loosing himself to a cold unknown energy. Just like before he felt dark evil coils try to wrap around his heart and when he opened his eyes they had a yellow hue to the irises. Harry thrust the fingers of his outstretched hand feeling electricity dance across them. But unlike before the coils couldn't take hold around his heart and the yellow faded from his eyes just as quick but the energy in his hand remained as he maintained his connection to the dark side enough to use its power._

_His teacher cheered on at Harry's success. "You are a quick learner much like Revan was. The only difference was that he couldn't turn away from the dark side as quickly as you had the first time. It helps to have someone good to help keep you grounded and to lessen the temptation to lose yourself to the darkness."_

_Harry smiled in joy at his success as he gazed at the blue energy. Unfortunately the energy quickly disappeared when he lost his focus and began to frown at his hand._

_Present Day..._

Palpatine was furious and confused which was a dangerous combination for any politician, let alone a user of the dark side of the force. Before him sat the one who ruined many of his carefully laid plans. His apprentice had reported to him just before he received a call to come over that he was about to confront the Jedi who were protecting the Queen on Tatooine.

Now Palpatine knew that his prey was not on Tatooine as he had been led to believe but right on the same world he was on. How the Jedi had pulled off such a deception to trick everyone he had yet to find out. When he shook the Jedi's hand he felt as if his hand was being burned from the inside out. The brief contact the two shared somehow disturbed his dark aura, which he used to hide himself from the Jedi and forced him to actively focus on maintaining the shroud of darkness he kept around him. And what was this Jedi Shadow business? Had the Jedi really restarted that branch of the Jedi Sentinels? If so, how had he not heard about it until now? Palpatine had too many questions that could not be answered at the moment, but he was luckily well trained at hiding his emotions.

"Senator Palpatine, are you alright?" the Queen asked as she gazed at her political ally and sat down as her handmaidens brought the freshly prepared dinner over for them.

"Oh, yes your Majesty," Palpatine replied as he returned his mind to the present and set aside his thoughts to be gone over at a later time. He raged at himself in his mind about growing complacent around a Jedi who was looking at him with a sudden unhealthy interest. "I'm sorry but as I'm sure you can sympathize, I have been distracted over our people's ordeal."

Harry who had been observing the smooth talking Senator since he had entered the room couldn't help but detect how uncaring the tone he used when referring to the suffering of Naboo's inhabitants as if saying so was just a verbal formality.

"Indeed, the situation is quite unsettling Senator," Harry replied before the Queen could. Harry's plans had taken a swift change as while the force was not giving him any warning, his gut was and decided to stick around to ensure the Queen stayed safe and turned to speak to her. "With your permission your Highness, I would like to stay close by just in case the Trade Federation made a move against you when they find out your on Coruscant as I have no doubt the information would reach them soon."

The Queen smiled a little at the handsome young man and nodded. She had been hoping he would not leave so soon. While she was the Queen of her people, she was still a fourteen-year-old girl who could appreciate a cute guy around her… even though it wouldn't be proper if she voiced her opinions out loud of course!

"Of course Jedi Shadow was it? Anyways, it would be greatly appreciated". She noted that The young Jedi did not answer here directly, only nodding his head at her question. She missed the look of irritation that had briefly inhabited the man's face before disappearing just as quickly. "Senator, I'm sure my handmaidens sent a report of what we had seen before we were helped to get off world. Do you feel we could get the Senate to help us?" She asked while she started to eat though she didn't really have much of an appetite while being plagued with worrying thoughts of her people's reaction to being invaded and now being occupied by hostile forces.

Palpatine sighed as he looked down at his plate sadly before looking back at the queen. "The Republic is not what it once was. The Senate is full of greedy squabbling delegates. There is no interest in the greater good." Palpatine shook his head in disgust. "I must be frank your majesty but there is little chance the Senate will act on the invasion."

"I believe Chancellor Valorum thinks it is possible or he wouldn't have tried to send ambassador's to deal with the problem. Though I am not sure what happened to them. The Trade Federation had denied ever being approached by the ambassadors." Padmé replied in a confused tone as the situation unsettled her.

"Even if that were so, the Chancellor doesn't have any real power. He is mired by baseless accusations of corruption. The bureaucrats are in charge now" Palpatine responded in irritation.

"What options have we?" Padmé asked. She was disappointed at the seemingly hopeless situation the Senator painted for her concerning the Senate.

"Our best option would be to push for the election of a new chancellor, one who could control the bureaucrats and give us justice." Anyone who paid attention could tell he favored that idea above all else. "You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum."

"But he's been one of our strongest supporters!" Padmé replied upset at taking action against one of her political allies.

"Our other option would be to submit a plea to the courts," Palpatine continued quickly to avoid upsetting the Queen at himself.

"The courts take even longer to decide than the Senate," Padmé said in annoyance. "We must act quickly Senator if we are to save our people."

Harry had been observing the conversation and stayed out of it as he watched the Queen and Senator debate. He didn't like where things were going and leaned forward to put his two credits in. "By invading Naboo's sovereignty you wouldn't be in the wrong to forcefully remove their presence from your planet your Majesty. I could try to get the Order's help but I'm not sure if they'll make a move without Senate approval."

"What would you recommend our strategy be then Jedi Shadow?" Padmé asked hopeful for better options than the Senator gave.

"Shaking up the Senate won't do much good for Naboo. Even if you did as the Senator asked it would still be a while before the new Chancellor would be a position to do anything to help. Naboo doesn't have a trained planetary defense force to repel any real kind of aggression from an off world power, which made you an easy target. That is something that could be remedied later." Harry explained. "Removing an ally, as you noted the Supreme Chancellor is, would only hurt your support group rather than help it."

"And how would you go about retaking Naboo Jedi Potter?" Harry could easily sense hostility coming from the Senator when he asked.

"Personally I think the quickest route to retake Naboo would be either two ways. The first being we build a strong enough task force to move in and fight the Trade Federation; that would be a very costly choice to both sides. The other would be a stealth approach and sneak in and capture the leader to force the enemy to leave the planet. This would have less casualties and has the added bonus of getting leverage over the Trade Federation to keep them from retaliating later."

Harry turned to face the Senator and looked at him passively while ignoring the glare the politician was sending his way. All the while the two were having a staring match the Queen contemplated her options and noticed how late the hour was.

"Thank you gentlemen, you both have given me much to think about. Now I believe I will adjourn for the night and think about this and will make my decision in the morning." Padmé stated as she stood and her Handmaidens moved with her toward the bedroom. However she stopped before leaving the room and turned to Harry. "Would you like me to find more suitable accommodations for you Jedi Potter?"

Harry gave her a placating smile. "That is not necessary your Majesty. The couch is more than adequate for me to sleep on."

Padmé returned the smile and nodded before disappearing into the bedroom, one of the handmaidens stayed behind to escort the Senator out.

"I'm glad to know the Queen is well protected Jedi Potter. Will I be seeing you tomorrow or will you be going back to the Jedi Temple then?" Palpatine asked.

"Depends on the situation Senator," Harry replied. Both seemed disinclined to shake hands again.

Palpatine nodded and left quickly afterward and Harry sighed in relief. Harry knew he had to be an idiot not to sense something wrong with the Senator. The whole time he had been in the man's presence he felt his connection to the force become diluted. If that wasn't enough, his 'Meddling Old Goat' detector, which was really his gut was telling him Palpatine was no more trustworthy than Dumbledore had been in the end. Harry was worried and had taken the history lessons the holocron taught him to heart and was starting to see the signs of history repeating itself.

"I know you got an opinion in that antique processor of yours HK," Harry spoke to the up to now unnoticed droid that had been standing in the corner of the room during the meal. Harry needed a second unbiased opinion. Though he wasn't sure if the droid could be unbiased about anything.

"He reminds me of the meat bag that had been my creator's friend," Was all HK said which didn't help ease Harry's worry. Harry had heard the tale of Revan and Malak. Harry could only hope the Senator wouldn't be as bad.

"Power down for the night HK but keep your backup systems running to keep watch for any dangers," Harry asked as he settled down on the couch. Slipping into a meditative state he forced his body to sleep.

Padmé woke in the middle of the night hearing a faint murmur coming from somewhere. The voice sounded pained and hurt. She got out of bed and redid the ponytail she had her hair in to keep it out of the way while she slept and slipped on an evening gown over her pajamas.

She went in search of the source of the murmur and found it in the main living area where Harry slept tossing and turning in his sleep. Looking around she also noticed two glowing red lights in the corner of the room seemingly looking at the Harry as well.

"Hermione no... don't leave me...Voldemort... meddling old goat..." Padmé could not really tell what Harry was dreaming about over his mumbling and speaking a language she never heard before.

Cautiously going over to him she gently placed a hand on his sweat soaked forehead and surprisingly enough Harry seemed to calm down with the contact. She smiled at seeing Harry relax for what she believed was the first time in a long time. Since she first met him he always seemed to be on guard keeping everything he felt locked up tight through willpower. With Harry relaxed he looked a little younger and not so rough looking; dare she even think it, but even cuter than normal.

Padmé looked back over to where she believed HK was. "Do you know what disturbs your master's sleep?" She asked in a soft quiet voice so as to not to wake the sleeping Jedi.

"Not so much your highness. He refused to talk about any of his life before I met him. But my counterpart back on the ship thinks he suffered greatly as a child and had no one to help him. I would very much like to show my blaster to the meat bags who hurt my master." The droid spoke with a strong sense of devotion in its tone.

"How horrible," Padmé gasped as her mind went over what could cause such trauma in a child. She gazed at the dark haired young man and had not realized she had been running her fingers through his hair till then and quickly stopped before standing with a slight blush on her cheeks. "I best get back to bed. Good night." She addressed HK before quickly leaving, silently praying the droid wouldn't tell Harry about the encounter.

When he was once again alone with his sleeping master, the assassin droid chuckled with a mischievous tone. Over the many millennium it had been active HK had developed a personality one would find disturbing. It was not above using blackmail or embarrassment for its own amusement.

Harry woke with a start when he realized he didn't hear the familiar whine of the Ebon Hawk's hyperspace engines. After living aboard the ship for two years it had become a constant companion when he first woke. He found it strange to wake to the smells very reminiscent of earth. Such as the unique aroma that came with breakfast being cooked, though he couldn't tell what foods they were.

When Harry got up following his nose to the kitchen he saw one of the handmaidens in a morning robe cooking and found it strange when the girl didn't have her head concealed by a hood.

Decided to announce his presence to the oblivious girl he cleared his throat and quickly reacted to the startled girl's response. The girl had jumped at the unfamiliar noise and quickly spun around throwing the knife she had been using to prepare the food at the possible danger as she had been trained to do.

However as her conscious mind finally caught up with her instinct she was surprised to see Harry standing in the doorway with his head cocked to the side grasping the knife handle by his ear as it just barely missed his head.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the girl who nearly killed him before shaking his head in exasperation. He was still too tired to deal with something like that in the morning. Seeing what looked like coffee on the counter, Harry put the knife on the counter out of the handmaiden's reach just in case and took the cup of coffee and left the girl to her duties without saying a word.

Padmé exited the bedroom wearing a robe similar to the girl in the kitchen and wasn't wearing any of the makeup or outrageous outfits she had been usually wearing while acting as Queen. As she came out she caught sight of Harry taking his first gulp of Nabooian tea and tried to suppress a laugh at the cringe on the man's face as he noticed the taste.

Harry studied the liquid in the cup before shrugging and downed the rest of the cup in one gulp in a move that made sure he barely tasted the tea. While he obviously didn't care for the taste, he couldn't deny that it helped in waking him up. He was sure he would need a lot of sugar just for the taste to improve. The quiet giggled off to his side alerted him to someone watching him and saw Padmé coming over to him.

"Morning your majesty," He nodded his head to her. Unknown to her, his eyes widened in shock at how pretty she was before he quickly schooled his features into a more passive state.

"Its Padmé Jedi Potter when I'm not wearing makeup," She once again reiterated with a small smile.

"My apologies. Please call me Harry during these times as well," Harry replied but couldn't continue as the handmaiden from before came over.

"My Lady, the Senator sent a message he received word from Sabé and that she is with two Jedi who were the ambassadors the Supreme Chancellor sent. She also said they would be landing here on Coruscant within the hour and wishes to brief you as soon as possible. Also the Senator informed me that he wishes you to join him at the Senate meeting today.

"Thank you Eirtaé, I best get ready then if we are to meet them when they arrive." Padmé turned to go back to the bedroom to get dressed, sending a quick smile at Harry before disappearing again.

Harry's mind was too occupied to notice Padmé leaving as he was trying to determine Palpatine's intentions. He figured the Senator was going to try and get what he wanted one way or another and the meeting was obviously an attempt to corner the Queen into making such a decision.

Looking at Eirtaé who was watching as if he was a bug she was trying to decide whether to step on or not he addressed her. "Please inform the Senator that I will be joining him and the Queen at the meeting."

Before she could respond to his request Harry had brushed past her and quickly went over to HK. "Has T-3 been monitoring the situation on Naboo still?" If his idea was to work he needed to make sure the little droid's precaution was still working. Before landing on the planet T-3 had talked Harry into deploying a probe with the same compact cloaking technology built into it that would keep it from being discovered while it orbited the planet.

From it, it continued to send real time feeds straight to the Ebon Hawk that T-3 continued to monitor. As Harry learned from Fudge, politicians wouldn't make a potentially dangerous move without proof in order to keep their reputations and avoid making enemies. Harry had no fear about making enemies and planned to have proof unlike with what happened on Earth before.

Padawan Obi-wan Kenobi stood off to the side of the room watching his master teach a young blond headed boy the basics all Jedi initiates learned at a very young age. Obi-wan couldn't help but feel resentment to his master. Since Tatooine Qui-Gon spent more time planning to train Anakin then tending to his duties as Obi-Wan's master. Already he had overheard Qui-Gon talk to Anakin about making sure that Obi-wan would be a knight as soon as possible so he would be free to take on another apprentice.

A lone tear fell from Obi-Wan's eye that he quickly wiped away as he continued to watch the pair in the room.

**A/N: (BETAED by LimerickChaos) The chapter was twice as long so I had split it into two parts when I realized the length it would be. The next chapter will conclude the stay on Coruscant and the trip back to Naboo. Everyone be warned once again for those that won't like it, but I won't be too nice when it comes to Anakin and Qui-Gon's characters. Also the next chapter will form the start of the friendship between Obi-Wan and Harry.**

**AN-2: Hi, its me again (mkeeg) just saying from here on out, the story is all me…. So don't sue me if the quality drops. This is my first EVER story that I've written, so I hope to see reviews that tell me strengths and weaknesses of plot, character development, and the story as a whole among other things. A good writer needs feedback and I've yet to see if I'm a good writer so that feedback goes double for me. ;) **


	4. Enter the Jedi Pt 2

**Star Wars and the Potter Intervention**

**Chapter: 4 – Enter the Jedi Pt. 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter and the Star Wars franchises. This story was written purely for the enjoyment of all and no profit was gained.**

**Please remember, this is the first chapter I've ever written that is fully mine. Let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE:<strong> I am re-posting Chapter 4 because people asked for easier to read paragraphs. I meant to do this earlier and honestly forgot about it. Sorry all!

* * *

><p>An hour later, Harry, Padme and her two Handmaidens were waiting on the platform reserved for the Queen's transport with Supreme Chancellor Valorum, current leader of the Galactic Senate. Before the transport even landed, Harry could sense the same Force presences as he had felt on Naboo days earlier. What surprised him was a third presence. One that was more noticeable than the others. Harry decided to hold judgment on this new entity until a later date, but was curious to see who this person could be. Upon landing, the 'Queen' and her bodyguards were the first off the transport, followed close behind by her two Handmaidens; the 3 Force users, a droid, and some amphibious-like creature behind them at a respectful distance. As Harry focused on each of the Force users, he was surprised to note that it was the child of no more than eight or nine who was the one he had sensed in the Force. He also noted that the two who were obviously Jedi Master and Padawan, due to their clothes and the younger one's Padawan braid seemed to be at odds with each other. Harry, always being able to read people's moods and feelings better than most gave him credit, could see it in their stance and the minor shifts of the younger Jedi's eyes towards his Master and the boy.<p>

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the Supreme Chancellor's greeting to the 'Queen'.

"Welcome, Your Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must tell you how distressed everyone is over the current situation and I've called a special session of the Senate to hear your position."

"I'm grateful for your concern, Chancellor," said the 'Queen'. Courtesies over, Padme and her two Handmaidens approached the 'Queen' and led her and her entourage towards a nearby air taxi (Excerpt slightly altered from Canon with quotes from the movie's novel adaptation). As they passed by, Harry heard the 'Queen' and Padme discussing the situation of Naboo and the information learned the previous day in Senator Palpatine's office. When their eyes met, Harry subtly nodded to Padme, which she returned. Harry, turning towards the Jedi saw them looking at him with a mix of curiosity and discomfort from the older Jedi, while the younger Jedi looked at him with confusion clearly written on his face. As for the young boy, he didn't look like he had noticed Harry yet. He looked like a young eleven-year-old muggleborn visiting Diagon Alley for the first time; with big eyes, his head moving around faster than an excited Dobby. Dobby, Harry really missed his good friend and wondered how the little house elf was doing without the 'Great Mister Harry Potter, Sir' around. With a small internal shake of his head, Harry turned towards the Jedi once again ruefully thinking 'There is no time like the present' and quickly approached their group before they could make the first move.

During the meeting of the Chancellor and the Queen, Obi-Wan had been paying more attention to the young man who looked about the same age as him who was standing off to the side next to one of the handmaidens who had been waiting for the Queen to arrive. He sensed that whoever that man was, he was gifted in the Force. He even dressed like a Jedi, except of the color of his robes; a dark, almost black colored green robe rather than the common brown worn by the Jedi.

After the Queen and Chancellor left, he noticed the man nod to the Handmaiden he had been talking to before she and her group left the platform with the Queen. The man, after a small pause starting walking towards them, which increased Obi-Wan's curiosity of the robed stranger. He decided to wait and see what the man would say to them first.

Qui-Gon, much like his Padawan was curious about the stranger. He could tell that the young man was able to use the Force, but he didn't recognize him from any of his years at the Jedi Temple.

'Maybe he is from another Temple elsewhere', he thought. 'I wonder what his role is here and how is he connected to the Queen?' Shaking his head, he decided to let things play out. Besides, he had more pressing matters to deal with. If Anakin were to be trained as a Jedi Qui-Gon would have to approach the Council soon. He knew that his apparent disregard for Obi-Wan would hurt his Padawan, but he truly believed him ready to face the Trials. Either way, Qui-Gon would take Anakin as his Padawan since he knew it was the right thing to do. The boy would be paramount to the future of the Jedi Order and the Republic.

_~Start Flashback~_

_One night, after Anakin had finished working on his pod, Qui-Gon was trying to clean a cut that he had gotten during the day. Of course for Anakin, the cut was nothing. 'I've had hundreds of worse ones, but I can't contradict a Jedi!' Anakin thought. _

_"There are so many stars!" he said instead. "Do they all have a system of planets?" _

_"Most of them," replied Qui-Gon with a small smile at the boy's enthusiasm. _

_"Has anyone been to them all?" asked Anakin. _

_Qui-Gon laughed, "not likely." _

_"I want to be the first to see them all," said Anakin with a smile on his face that could have lit up even the darkest alleyways on Coruscant. "Ow!" exclaimed Anakin. _

_"There," Qui-Gon said, wiping a patch of blood from Anakin's arm. "Good as new." Qui-Gon quickly scrapped the blood onto a small chip. _

_"What are you doing?" asked Anakin. _

_"Checking your blood for infections," replied the Jedi. Before Anakin could respond, his mom called him in for bed. _

_Qui-Gon inserted the blood sample into his comlink and called the ship. When Obi-Wan answered, Qui-Gon told him "I need a midi-chlorian count on this blood sample". _

_"It will take a minute," said Obi-Wan. The midi-chlorian count would count the number of midi-chlorian symbionts in the person's cells. These symbionts were what channeled the Force in an individual. Qui-Gon was sure that Anakin's blood would have a high number. 'The only question was, how high would….' _

_Qui-Gon's thoughts were interrupted when Obi-Wan said over the com, "All right, I've got it", but he didn't continue. _

_"What was your reading?" Qui-Gon asked after a silent pause. _

_"Something must be wrong with the transmission. I've never seen a count this high! Not even Master Yoda's is this high. The readings are off the charts! Over twenty thousand! With this information, Qui-Gon realized why he had been brought to Anakin. It was the will of the Force and with a count that high, Qui-Gon knew that Anakin had to be trained, no matter his age. With that, he thanked Obi-Wan and disconnected the transmission and was lost in thought while looking out into the night. _

_~End Flashback~ _(Flashback has quotes from the movie's novel adaptation)

'Much has changed in the last few days' thought Qui-Gon. His thoughts turned to the mysterious warrior whom he had to fight when they were about to leave the planet. The man, if he could be called that, covered with black and red tattoos had been a worthy opponent and Qui-Gon had been hard pressed to beat him. What scared him the most, was the man's use of a red lightsaber. If Qui-Gon's thoughts were correct, then he would have to inform the Council of the possibility that the Sith had survived and that things might not be as they seemed. Before he could continue this thought, the man in the dark green robes walked up to them, once again gaining Qui-Gon's undivided attention. 'There will be more time to think about the mysterious warrior later. It was important to concentrate on the now and not the past or future.'

Harry noticed the older Jedi seemed to concentrate on him once he walked up. With a small bow to the two Jedi, Harry introduced himself, "Hello, my name is Harry Potter. Might I enquire as to who you are?" Obi-Wan felt as if he could trust this person almost immediately. 'Weird! I've never felt this at ease with a stranger before. Better keep my guard up,' he thought as Qui-Gon introduced them.

"I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn of the Jedi Order and this is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. This young man, I hope to be my next Padawan, Anakin Skywalker," replied Qui-Gon. At the mention of his name, Anakin quickly turned around and got his first look at the mysterious man in green.

"Are you a Jedi too?" he asked. Harry and Qui-Gon both smiled at his enthusiasm, while Obi-Wan internally shook his head at Anakin's actions.

"I am a Jedi, but not of the Jedi Order," replied the man. This statement confused the two Jedi even more.

'What can he possibly mean by that?' thought Obi-Wan. ' How can he be a Jedi, yet not a member of the Jedi Order?' Qui-Gon was thinking along the same lines.

Anakin didn't notice their confusion and excitedly asked, "Do you have a lightsaber too?"

With a small chuckle, Harry replied, "Now why would you ask that?"

"All Jedi have lightsabers," said Anakin as if talking to a little kid.

"Not so," replied the man. "Some Jedi use other similar tools, but to answer your question, I do".

"Can I see it?" asked Anakin.

Before the man could reply, Qui-Gon interrupted, "Maybe at another time, Anakin." Turning towards the other man, he asked, "May I ask what role do you play here and why were you with the Queen's Handmaidens?"

"Starting soon, I'll be acting as a personal protector and advisor to the Queen," replied Harry. He didn't want to give away the fact that he had been with the Queen the whole time and they were with the double. Quickly changing topics, he asked the Jedi, "If you are going to the Jedi Temple, may I ride with you? I was planning on speaking before the Council about a request the Queen has for them."

"Of course," replied Qui-Gon before the group walked towards an air taxi for the Jedi Temple.

* * *

><p>(Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stand before council in the same way as in Canon so won't be repeated here.)<p>

"If the Council will allow it, there is someone who seeks an audience with you all. He is the man I told you about who was waiting on the platform when we arrived," stated Qui-Gon at the end of his report.

"Show him in," replied Mace Windu. Mace was the only current human member of the Jedi Council. As the door opened, Harry got his first view of the Jedi Council. From the moment he walked in, Harry could sense these Jedi were not people he ever wished to face in combat. Knowing his own limits, he recognized that he wouldn't last five minutes against any of them if in a real battle. All of them were of different walks of life, some more humanoid than others. What surprised him the most was that he could sense that the smallest member actually seemed to have the strongest connection to the Force. He reminded Harry of a old House Elf wearing robes. 'I wonder how Dobby and Winky are doing?' thought Harry.

Centering his mind with a deep breath, he stood in the center o the chamber and bowed towards the Council, waiting for them to acknowledge him first.

When the mysterious young man first walked into the Council chamber, one of the first things noted by the Council was his age. He looked no older than 20 and robes that were a mix of dark green and black. Even though he was young, they saw no Padawan braid. 'Was he really already a Knight at his age?'

"Greetings young man. Young for a Jedi Knight you are," stated Master Yoda.

Not really surprised about the small beings unusual Basic, Harry responded, "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage Master Jedi. I assume Master Jinn told you who I was?"

"He told us," replied Master Windu.

"Yes. He said you have the most peculiar title; Jedi Shadow was it?" asked Master Mundi, a tall headed humanoid member of the Council.

"Heard this title in many years I have not," added Master Yoda.

"You recognize the name, Master Yoda?" asked Master Windu.

"Recognize it, I do," he replied. "Interesting to hear you say that it is young Jedi. Used this title has not been since before born even I was," he continued with a small chuckle. The rest of the Council sat there with mouths wide open in surprise before quickly resuming their emotionless postures.

"I understand that Master. I was actually trained by the last Jedi Shadows of the Old Republic," replied Harry.

"You expect us to believe your Master is older than even Master Yoda?" asked Master Windu incredulously at such a ridiculous claim. "He is over 800 years old!"

"Forgive me Master, you misunderstand. I'm actually being trained by their Jedi Holocrons." Replied Harry.

"Master Yoda, you can't believe what he is saying!" exclaimed a member of the Council.

"Unsure I am, but trust him I feel I can Master Mundi," replied the old Jedi. The rest of the Council looked disbelieving.

Frustrated with their lack of trust, Harry continued on anyways, "The reason I am here is that Naboo is in need of aid to them from the invasion by the Trade Federation. I stand before you asking for any help the Jedi can provide."

"The Jedi Order is unable to help officially without orders from the Senate; not in situations of war or could lead up to war," replied Master Koon. The other members of the Council were slowly nodding in agreement.

"Agree I do," added Master Yoda "but send the Ambassadors with you, we can." Qui-Gon and Obi-wan were asked to reenter the chamber.

"Are the two of you willing to go back to Naboo to aid the Queen?" asked Master Windu.

"We will do as asked," replied Qui-Gon. "I do have one question first though. About the boy."

"Very well. Dismissed you are Mister Potter," added Master Yoda. Harry bowed to the ancient Jedi Master and left the room.

* * *

><p>Once outside, Harry began to think about what he sensed from the different Masters. Most he could tell did not want to believe that there had been a sect of the Jedi Order they didn't know about. Even though Master Yoda had heard of it did not stop their misgivings. Some seemed more open to the idea like Master Windu, while others like Masters Fisto and Mundi did not. Others, like Master Koon, were harder to read either way. 'And don't forget Master Yoda himself,' thought Harry. 'He had heard of the Jedi Shadows and…'<p>

"Excuse me, Mister Potter," said Anakin, interrupting Harry's thoughts. "I don't know if you remember, but I'm Anakin. Master Qui-Gon said I'm going to be a Jedi just like him and Obi-wan and you."

"I remember," replied Harry with a smile. "How did you run into Master Jinn?"

Anakin then proceeded to tell Harry everything that happened on Tatooine. First, with meeting the Jedi Master, Jar Jar, R2-D2, and one of the Queen's Handmaidens at Watto's shop. He mentions how he thought she was really pretty.

"Her name was Yané," Anakin said with a small smile as if in a dream. Harry smirked at the signs of young love in the air. 'Granted, he is a nine year old boy, so who knows how long that will last.' Harry thought as Anakin continued talking about Yané and Jar Jar, the silly and clumsy Gungan. When he got to the part about being a slave and then the podracing, Harry was reminded more of his past life with Hermione's Elf Rights and what she would have thought about the slavery of humans. The podracing reminded Harry of broomstick flying. 'I wonder if I would be as good at podracing as I was with a broom?'

"When we were going back to the ship, some really creepy looking guy with a red and black face attacked us!" exclaimed Anakin. He even had a lightsaber, but it was red!" This definitely caught Harry's attention. Only one word came to mind. 'Sith!' thought Harry. He didn't notice when Anakin started to ask him a question. "… about you?"

"Sorry, what was that? I was still thinking about the warrior you mentioned," responded Harry. Anakin repeated that he wanted to learn more about Harry. 'I guess I can tell him a little bit without giving anything important away,' thought Harry. "Well, as you know, I'm a Jedi Shadow and I'm here to protect to Queen of Naboo. I'm also trying to get aid for the Naboo from the Jedi and hopefully the Republic to capture the Federation Viceroy."

"What is special about a Jedi Shadow compared to an ordinary Jedi?" asked Anakin.

Harry then went into the history of the different branches of the Jedi Order, mentioning many that are no longer used and others that are still around today, mentioning some like the Guardian, Counselor, Sentinel and more specifically the Watchman, Ace, Healer, and Shadow. "The Shadow's are actually like the Secret Police of the Jedi Order. We hunt down Sith and any Knowledge of the Sith and eradicate it from history and this plane of existence. We were given orders by the Council of First Knowledge, but I'm not sure if it is around any more."

"Wow," said Anakin with a look of wonder on his face. "Can I join?" he asked with excitement in his eyes. Before Harry can answer, the Council Chamber's doors open and Qui-Gon and Obi-wan exit the chamber. Both looking frustrated, though Harry could sense for different reasons.

"Well Anakin. I've been told that I cannot take you as my Padawan learner, but they never said I couldn't show you some things about the Jedi. Maybe even tell you a little about what we do. I can even teach you how to clear your mind and meditate." Obi-wan looked like he was about to interrupt, but stopped when Qui-Gon looked at him sternly. Turning towards Harry, Qui-Gon said, "The Council has requested that the three of us join you and the Queen if she decides to return to Naboo. I personally disagree with this idea, but it is not my place to say anything. What about you? What will you do until we are called on to leave?"

"Actually, I was about to leave. The Queen requested my presence when she talks to Senator Palpatine about what to do next. She also wanted me there when she speaks before the Senate." This confuses Qui-Gon as to what connections Harry has with the Queen as states as much to him.

Harry replies, "I am acting as the Queen's personal protector and advisor at her request."

"Then may the Force be with you," stated Qui-Gon repeated by Obi-wan and then Harry to them. "Until next time."

* * *

><p>Back in the Council Chamber room, Master Windu noticed Master Yoda's pensive look. "Is there something bothering you Master Yoda," enquired Master Windu.<p>

"Sense I do, a disturbance in the Force," replied Master Yoda.

"Do you think it is Jedi Potter?" asked Master Mundi.

"No," replied Master Yoda. "Surrounds the Senate, this feeling does. Unsure of who or what causes it I am." Some members of the Council exchanged looks at this admittance.

"Then we will keep an eye out for anything suspicious around the Senate" 'and young Jedi Potter,' Master Windu silently added. He was not the only one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (UNBETAED) I'm going to be slightly nicer to the Council, Qui-Gon, and Anakin than the original author planned. You will have to read to see what I mean and I hope you enjoy it. Back to Palpatine and Padme next. What will she decide on; following Harry's advice, or Palpatine's. Will Harry make it back in time? Please review my FIRST EVER fully written chapter that is completely my work. Was there too much of anything or not enough of something? Should I quit while I'm ahead or do you have advice for improvement? Please no flames, but critique is wanted (just be nice about it please and thanks ). Is there anything good I did technique wise that you want to see more of? Also, what of my idea for Anakin to fall for another Handmaiden, rather than Padme? This will remove some possible tensions in the future (maybe). **


	5. Politics A Necessary Evil

**Star Wars and the Potter Intervention**

**Chapter: 5 – Politics; a Necessary Evil**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello FanFiction. Sorry for that big break from my last story update. I've been super busy these past few weeks between college finals, work, and family deciding my apartment would be the best place for this year's family reuinion… sigh, but here I am. I have part of the next chapter of the HPGI JOE story started, but not finished yet. I was actually rereading this story (and the reviews) and regained some interest in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter and the Star Wars franchises. This story was written purely for the enjoyment of all and no profit was gained.**

**NOTE: A warning to all readers; I've gotten tired of following canon. That was one thing that made me stop writing this all that time ago. Why write if that's all I'm going to do, so from here on out, most of this will be my own. Some things will be the same, but as a whole, I'm starting from scratch. Hope this doesn't bother anyone although don't worry. A lot of the main events will still be present, just altered a little.**

**Well, on with the show! Enjoy! And welcome back, Star Wars and the Potter Intervention!**

**EDIT: Special Thanks to agnar and Tobi the Clinically Insane for catching a rather large mistake I made. In a past chapter, I mentioned that Harry had set spy cameras around Naboo to catch the atrocities against the Nubians. I forgot this fact and steamrolled the Senate meeting. With this in mind, I edited Chapter 5 and have now reposted it. Thanks guys!**

* * *

><p><em>Turning towards Harry, Qui-Gon said, "The Council has requested that the three of us join you and the Queen if she decides to return to Naboo. I personally disagree with this idea, but it is not my place to say anything. What about you? What will you do until we are called on to leave?" <em>

"_Actually, I was about to leave. The Queen requested my presence when she talks to Senator Palpatine about what to do next. She also wanted me there when she speaks before the Senate." _

_This confused Qui-Gon as to what connections Harry has with the Queen as stated as much to him. _

_Harry replied, "I am acting as the Queen's personal protector and advisor at her request." _

"_Then may the Force be with you," stated Qui-Gon repeated by Obi-wan and then Harry to them. "Until next time." _

_Back in the Council Chamber room, Master Windu noticed Master Yoda's pensive look. "Is there something bothering you Master Yoda," enquired Master Windu. _

"_Sense I do, a disturbance in the Force," replied Master Yoda. _

"_Do you think it is Shadow Potter?" asked Master Mundi. _

"_No," replied Master Yoda. "Surrounds the Senate, this feeling does. Unsure of who or what causes it I am." _

_Some members of the Council exchanged looks at this admittance. _ "_Then we will keep an eye out for anything suspicious around the Senate" 'and young Shadow Potter,' Master Windu silently added. He was not the only one._

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Senate building, Harry quickly approached one of the red armored guards and asked for the location of Senator Palpatine's office since he had business with him. Ten minutes later, they arrived at the entrance to his office and Harry was admitted in. It did not appear that the meeting had started yet since The Queen was just sitting down when he arrived. Eirtaé and Rabé were standing to either side of her and Palpatine was seated behind his desk.<p>

When the door had opened to admit Harry, everyone turned around to see who had arrived. Harry was surprised to note that Padme's eyes lit up happily that he had arrived. She had almost stood up, but had luckily caught herself before she made that large breach of protocol.

The Senator looked less than pleased. He had obviously hoped that the Shadow would have missed the meeting.

Harry noted all of this in seconds before looking the Queen in the eyes and said, "I'm here at your request, Your Highness."

Padmé, who had caught herself and schooled her features again said, "I'm glad to see you Shadow Potter. We were just about to begin. Please sit to my side… my right side will be fine."

Everyone in the room besides the Queen was surprised. The significance of sitting on the right side of the Queen was not lost on them. They all knew her Majesty knew it as well or else she would not have been that specific.

Harry was surprised, but quickly schooled his features. He knew the seat to the right of any Monarch was an honorary seat for someone respected by the Queen. It was normally reserved for the highest-ranking official after the Person of Royalty. It also signified that the Monarch respected the opinion of the person and the person seated there. Harry swelled with pride that the Queen trusted his input. Looking over at the Senator, Harry could see that he understood the seating position as well; and was furious. A little more than smug, Harry sat to the Queen's right as she turned towards the Senator who quickly wiped the look of fury off of his face and schooled his facial features.

When Palpatine heard where Harry was to sit, he was filled with more rage than he had felt in years. Intentional or not, the Queen had just said she respected Harry's opinion. The only opinion the Senator knew Harry gave was on the sacking of the fool Valorum and on what should be done about the Trade Federation attack on Naboo; both of which the Shadow disagreed with Palpatine on. If he couldn't get Valorum removed, then he would not get the chance to become Chancellor for another four years after Valorum's term would end. 'Meddlesome Shadow!' he thought.

For the two handmaidens, this further cemented their belief that their Queen had strong feelings for the Shadow, even if she wouldn't acknowledge them herself.

As for Queen Amidala, she knew what they were most likely thinking. Yes, she put Harry to the right of her on purpose. She honestly agreed with his ideas more than those of the Senator's. Why would she move to remove an ally from a position of office? Especially when she didn't and couldn't know if the replacement would represent her or the Federation more. She also agreed that they would need to secretly sneak in and retake Naboo. Though the idea of having an army backing her was nice, she didn't think it would be practical at the time; mainly considering the fact that the Republic was without one and had been without one for centuries.

She only hoped Harry lived up to his title. Luckily for her, his abilities would become extremely useful in the near future.

Deciding to get the meeting started, the Queen turned to Senator Palpatine and said, "Now that everyone is here, I'd like to begin."

"Of course, Your Majesty," replied Palpatine. "Have you thought about my recommendation for removing the Supreme Chancellor?"

"I have, and I'm afraid I had to disagree with you. Valorum is not only a friend, he actually stands with Naboo and is trying to help. I fear removing him may prove counterproductive if someone who doesn't support Naboo or worse supports the Trade Federation were to become Chancellor."

Palpatine did not looked pleased, but he knew there was nothing he could do. "As you wish, Your Highness. What about the Shadow's rather risky idea to try and sneak back into Naboo? I think the Republic should make moves to create an army. You could set the move in motion, Your Highness," said Palpatine.

Harry noticed that he seemed especially excited about the thought of an army for some reason.

Padme though was ready for this question and responded, "As you know Senator, Naboo is a peaceful planet. If the Queen of the Naboo was seen supporting the creation of an army, then it would go against everything our culture stands for. I'm sorry, but not only do I not want an army, it would also be like a slap in the face to our people who voted me into office expecting me to uphold our beliefs and traditions."

Palpatine nodded his head having expecting this answer, but inside his mind was flying trying to think of ways to fix this mess. He had to be Chancellor and he needed an army, so if the Queen of Naboo wouldn't help him, he would need help from another avenue. This would require extra thought, but he had one more question for the foolish Queen before she left.

"So you've decided then." It was more of a statement than a question. "What if you are captured? How do you expect to win with a handful of guards, one Jedi, and your Handmaidens versus an army of droids made for war," he asked. 'Maybe if she gets herself killed I can get a new leader put in place who will be more willing to follow my advice,' he thought.

The young Queen looked troubled, which Harry noticed, so he put his hand on her shoulder causing her to look towards his direction. Concern yet dedication and a strong resolve were visible in his eyes, which caused her to also perk up with newfound energy.

"We will do what we can and what we must, Senator," she said. Senator Palpatine nodded and then noticed the time. The Senate meeting was to begin in a few minutes.

He looked back at the young Queen and stated, "The time for the Senate meeting is close at hand. I wish you luck in getting the Senate to act, but I personally feel we are wasting our time even asking."

The Queen was only slightly shocked that Senator Palpatine would say something so blasé against the Senate, but didn't show this. Instead she said, "Well then I hope you're wrong and that something works out."

The Queen stood up and everyone else followed suit. She quickly walked out of the room followed by her Handmaidens, the Senator, and the young Jedi. Minutes later they arrived at the Naboo Senate pod and soon after the meeting began.

* * *

><p>An unproductive two hours later, the group left the Senate meeting. They walked all the way to the landing pad in silence. Queen Amidala was silently fuming at how correct Senator Palpatine had been about the inaction of the Senate. She had been hopeful, but now it was up to her and her group to save Naboo alone.<p>

Even with actual, live feed from Harry's hidden cameras was not enough to provide much of a difference. Watching her people suffer on the viewing screen tore at the young Queen's heart, but it barely seemed to impact most of the Senators.

Thanks to Harry's camera, the Senate body agreed that something had to be done. They had put the motion to get involved up to a vote. With a 67% victory, something was going to be done.

Amidala's frustration was mainly due to the next part of the meeting. The Senators could not agree about what should be done for Naboo. Some felt, a grand army should be built, but that would take way too long and where would they get the troops? Another group felt that the Trade Federation should be taxed more till they left. One Senator had the gall to say the Naboo deserved it since they couldn't defend themselves!

Queen Amidala had been sorely tempted to punch the Senator representing the Banking Clans.

It took the Senate another hour to finally decide that they were too divided and a motion was called to resume the meeting in another week to give them time to think about the options. Chancellor Valorum's efforts to stop this motion were halted when the Representative from Geonosis seconded the motion and it was agreed upon by a majority vote.

The meeting had ended ten minutes ago and upon arriving at the landing pad, the Queen turned to Harry and asked, "Shadow Potter, do you truly believe we can succeed?" She sounded regal as always, but Harry could see the concern and doubt in her eyes.

Sighing, Harry said, "Your Majesty, this won't be easy I admit, but I feel that if we plan this properly, we can succeed. I have faith in you and the people of Naboo."

The Queen nodded her head, feeling better already. She didn't know why, but for some reason Harry saying they could succeed made her feel better. Her cheeks pinked a little bit, remembering her Handmaidens' comments about falling for the kind, attractive, and slightly older man, but she knew they couldn't be together. Sighing, she realized their air taxi was already at the landing platform and the same Jedi from before were waiting.

Luckily her Handmaidens had already told her who each of them were since she was supposed to have gone with them from Naboo to Tatooine to Coruscant beforehand, even though that had been Sabé in disguise. She saw a hand offered to her, and turning she realized it was Shadow Potter offering her his hand to help her out of the taxi. She smiled in thanks taking his hand. She pretended to not hear Eirtaé or Rabé giggle behind her as she held her head up regally and stepped out of the taxi.

Harry though must have heard as well because he then offered his hand to each of the Handmaidens as well. Padme was surprised to note that each time Harry held another one of her Handmaidens a hand, she was slightly jealous. This thought caused her to blush again. Luckily her makeup hid this from Shadow Potter, but her Handmaidens knew her enough to notice she was blushing. Eirtaé smirked at her, but quickly schooled her features when Shadow Potter entered the taxi as well.

After a quick, polite meeting with the Jedi, Queen Amidala and her entourage were on their way back to Naboo. Ready to fight for her planet and her people.

A stealth ship silently followed the Nubian Cruiser at a distance, continuously checking for possible threats as the two droids on board remained in contact with their Master.

* * *

><p>Back on Coruscant, a Shadowy figure began making new plans to adjust to the current situation. Things hadn't worked out for the man, but he was patient. All Sith were and he was no different.<p>

The Queen had ignored his ideas. That would have to be rectified in the future. As would his little Jedi Shadow problem. He would have to be careful with that one. If Potter was truly trained as a Shadow, the Sith's normal techniques of attack and assassination would not work. This would take some thought.

A comm beeped to his left, so he answered it. "This is he." The voice on the other side responded, "This be she." The Sith rolled his eyes at the other person's paranoia and use of code phrases, but the woman was the best at what she did and the Sith Lord only worked with the best.

He continued, "I have a very important mission for you, Bounty Hunter. I've been informed that a Cruise Liner is living Coruscant in three days time at the thirteenth hour and will have a very important Republic Official on board. Blow up the shuttle, and kill the Official. Your money will be in the normal account."

The Sith Lord cut the transmission as he always did in the past. With the Queen not following his lead, he had to take matters into his own hands. 'Soon, the Jedi shall fall and the Sith will rule as it ought to be,' he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of this chapter. I've changed some things and left others the same as you can see. Chancellor Valorum has not been voted out, nothing gets done by asking for aid from the Senate, and the Queen is on her way back to Naboo with the Jedi plus one. <strong>

**That last bit alludes to a certain Sith's new plans to get what he wants. Should be interesting and it actually partially follows canon. **

**Please provide feedback! Thank you!**


End file.
